


Don't Be

by Heck101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ew this is bad, I apologize in advance, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oops, Yayyy, also it's really short, klance, this is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heck101/pseuds/Heck101
Summary: "I love you."The other boy grinned and and flashed some finger guns. "Love you too, boo.""No." came the confident reply. It began to rain. "No, I'm in love with you."





	Don't Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, so I apologize. Leave a review if you'd be so kind I guess?? Thank you for reading!!!

"I told you we should have gone to the library. It's raining!" He shook his dark hair, letting the rain hit the other boys face harshly.

"Do I honestly look like I care?" The boy smirked and wiped the new raindrops off his face.

The original boy scoffed. He pulled his feet up onto the bench with him and looked at the boy sitting next to him. "Sometimes I feel a desperate want to stab you."

"Aww," the brown haired boy grinned "I feel the same way!" He looked down at his phone and began texting.

The black haired boy tried to look away, but was captivated by the look on the others face.

 _I should tell him_ , he thought to himself. _He deserves to know._

He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

The other boy grinned and and flashed some finger guns. "Love you too, boo."

"No." came the confident reply. It began to thunder. "No, I'm in love with you."

Silence. The other boy looked at him and blinked, realization dawning on his face. "You mean the 'more than friends' way?"

Silence on the other end.

"Oh... Well, um, I'm straigh-"

"I know."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

More silence fell. One looked at his shoes and the other, the sky.

"Y'know," the other looked up from his shoes to see him staring at the sky, a soft and sad smile on his face.

"If I were gay, I think I'd be head over heels for you, Keith Kogane."

A tear fell in time with the rain on Keith's face.

"I'm so sorry, Lance."

"Don't be."


End file.
